cleaning out my closet azkaban style
by notreallyeveronhere
Summary: "cleaning out my closet", by Eminem. POV of Lucius, Severus, Harry and sirius. FLAMES AND REVIEWS GRACIOUSLY ACCEPTED.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K. Rowling and cleanig out my closet belongs to Eminem.  
  
This is sung by Sirius to Cornelius Fudge and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against Stick me in azkaban for my crimes. Look at the times. Sick is the mind of the muggle-hating d.lord that's behind all this commotion. Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.' Tempers flaring from parents, just blow 'em off and keep goin.' Not takin 'nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin.' Keep kickin' ass in the mornin,' an' takin' names in the evening. Leavem with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth. See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now. Ain't you fudge, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.  
  
I'm sorry, potter. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your parents die, but tonight I'm comin out of azkaban.  
  
I'm sorry, potter. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your parents die, but tonight I'm comin out of azkaban  
  
I got some dementors in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it. So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it, I'm a expose it. I'll take you back to when we were at hogwarts,year 3 before I ever had a multi-muggle killing spree. I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months. That stupid peter must have had his panties up in a bunch, cuz he split. I wonder if he even was sad that they'd die . No, I don't on second thought, he just wished they would die. I look at Harry and I couldn't picture leavin' his side. Even I'm in azkaban I grit my teeth and I'd try to make it of there at least for Harry's sake. I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human. But I'm man enough to face them today. What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest thing I did was get out of azkaban on the run. Cuz id'a killed 'em, I would have killed his parents an' him both. It's my fault, I'd like to welcome y'all to marauders show.  
  
I'm sorry, potter. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your parents die, but tonight I'm comin out of azkaban.  
  
I'm sorry, potter. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your parents die, but tonight I'm comin out of azkaban  
  
Now I would never dis my own marauder just to get recognition. Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin' But put yourself in my position. Just try to envision witnessin' your friend peter presenting to the deatheaters, Voldemort's bitchin' that someone's always a traitor in his followers and potter's missin'. Going through azkaban systems, victim of dementor syndrome. My whole life I was made to believe I was guilty when I wasn't 'til I grew up, now I blew up those muggles. It makes you sick to ya stomach, doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that sentencing for me, fudge? So you could try to justify the way the dementors treated me, fudge? But guess what, yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely. An Remus got it so quick, he's already knows that your phoney. And Harry's getting' so big now, you should see him, he's really cool. But you'll never see him, he won't even be at your funeral. See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong. fudge, sing ya song. Keep tellin' yourself that I was in the wrong. But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get. You selfish peter, I hope you burn in hell for what you did. Remember when lily died and you said you wished it was me? Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be.  
  
I'm sorry, potter. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your parents die, but tonight I'm comin out of azkaban.  
  
I'm sorry, potter. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your parents die, but tonight I'm comin out of azkaban  
  
I'm sorry, potter. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your parents die, but tonight I'm comin out of azkaban.  
  
I'm sorry, potter. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your parents die, but tonight I'm comin out of azkaban 


	2. harry

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K. Rowling and cleaning out my closet belongs to Eminem.  
  
This is sung by Harry to everyone he knows, mostly the Dursleys and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against Stick me in C.O.S for my crimes. Look at the times. Sick is the mind of the muggle-hating d.lord that's behind all this commotion. Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.' Tempers flaring from deatheaters, just blow 'em off and keep goin.' Not takin 'nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin.' Keep kickin' ass in the mornin,' an' takin' names in the evening. Leavem with a taste as sweet as butterbeer in they mouth. See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out Look at me now, I bet ya probably not proud of me now. Ain't you fudge, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.  
  
I'm sorry, peter. I never meant to free you. I never meant to set you free, but tonight I'm comin after voldie.  
  
I'm sorry, peter. I never meant to free you. I never meant to set you free, but tonight I'm comin after voldie.  
  
I got some dark stuff in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it. So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it, I'm a expose it. I'll take you back to when we were at hogwarts,year 3 before I ever knew I had a godfather called Sirius . I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months. That stupid voldemort must have had his panties up in a bunch, cuz he split. I wonder if he even was sad that they'd die . No, I don't on second thought, he just wished they would die. I look at Cho and I couldn't picture leavin' her side. Even I'm in 5th year I grit my teeth and I'd try to make it work at least for mione's sake. I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human. But I'm man enough to face them today. What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest thing I did was get Sirius on the run. Cuz dementors woluda killed him, they would have killed him an' me both. But I did a patronus, I'd like to welcome y'all to harry potter show.  
  
I'm sorry, peter. I never meant to free you. I never meant to set you free, but tonight I'm comin after voldie.  
  
I'm sorry, peter. I never meant to free you. I never meant to set you free, but tonight I'm comin after voldie.  
  
Now I would never dis my own family just to get recognition. Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin' But put yourself in my position. Just try to envision witnessin' your mama disappearing in a blinding green vision, Voldemort's bitchin' that someone's always a traitor in his followers and potter boy missin'. Going through dursley systems, victim of dementor syndrome. My whole life I was made to believe I was abnormal when I wasn't 'til I grew up, now I blew up aunt marge. It makes you sick to ya stomach, doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that cupboard for me, vern? So you could try to justify the way you treated me, vern? But guess what, yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely. An Dudley got fat so quick, he's already knows that your phoney. And hagrids getting' so big now, you should see him, he's really cool. But you'll never see him, he won't even be at your funeral. See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong. petunia, sing ya song. Keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom. But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get. You selfish petunia, I hope you burn in hell for what you did. Remember when lily died and you said you wished it was me? Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be.  
  
I'm sorry, peter. I never meant to free you. I never meant to set you free, but tonight I'm comin after voldie.  
  
I'm sorry, peter. I never meant to free you. I never meant to set you free, but tonight I'm comin after voldie.  
  
I'm sorry, peter. I never meant to free you. I never meant to set you free, but tonight I'm comin after voldie.  
  
I'm sorry, peter. I never meant to free you. I never meant to set you free, but tonight I'm comin after voldie. 


	3. severus

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K. Rowling and cleanig out my closet belongs to Eminem.  
  
This is sung by Severus to Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against Stick me in azkaban for my crimes. Look at the times. Sick is the mind of the muggle-hating d.lord that's behind all this commotion. Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.' Tempers flaring from parents, just blow 'em off and keep goin.' Not takin 'nothin' from no gryffindor, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin.' Keep kickin' ass in the mornin,' an' takin' points in the evening. Leavem with a taste as sour as polyjuice in they mouth. See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now. Ain't you potter, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.  
  
I'm sorry, albus. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to join the deatheaters side, but tonight I'm goin to their meetin.  
  
I'm sorry, albus. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to join the deatheaters side, but tonight I'm goin to their meetin.  
  
I got some potions in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it. So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it, I'm a expose it. I'll take you back to when we were at hogwarts,year 3 before I ever joined the deatheaters on their killin spree I was a 3rd year, maybe I was just a couple of months. That stupid potter must have had his panties up in a bunch, cuz he saved. I wonder if they'd even be sad that I'd die . No, I don't on second thought, they just wished I would die. I look at Draco and I couldn't picture leavin' his side. Even I hated L. I grit my teeth and I'd try to make him join the light at least for draco's sake. I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human. But I'm man enough to face them today. What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest thing I did was join the light for some fun. Cuz id'a killed him, I would have killed his parents potter both. It's my fault, I'd like to welcome y'all to severus show.  
  
I'm sorry, albus. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to join the deatheaters side, but tonight I'm goin to their meetin.  
  
I'm sorry, albus. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to join the deatheaters side, but tonight I'm goin to their meetin.  
  
Now I would never dis my own headmaster just to get recognition. Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin' But put yourself in my position. Just try to envision witnessin' your enemy's being presented points of recognition, Voldemort's bitchin' that someone's always a traitor in his followers and potter's missin'. Going through slytherin systems, victim of marauder syndrome. My whole life I was made to believe I was wrong when I wasn't 'til I grew up, now I blew up those muggles. It makes you sick to ya stomach, doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that sentencing for me, albus? So you could try to justify the way the marauders treated me, albus? But guess what, yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely. An Lucius got it so quick, he's already knows that your phoney. And Draco's getting' so big now, you should see him, he's really cool. But you'll never see him, he won't even be at your funeral. See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong. albus, sing ya song. Keep tellin' yourself that I was in the wrong. But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get. You selfish gryffindor, I hope you burn in hell for what you did. Remember when James died and you said you wished it was me? Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be.  
  
I'm sorry, albus. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to join the deatheaters side, but tonight I'm goin to their meetin.  
  
I'm sorry, albus. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to join the deatheaters side, but tonight I'm goin to their meetin.  
  
I'm sorry, albus. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to join the deatheaters side, but tonight I'm goin to their meetin.  
  
I'm sorry, albus. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to join the deatheaters side, but tonight I'm goin to their meetin. 


	4. Lucius

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K. Rowling and cleanig out my closet belongs to Eminem.  
  
This is sung by Lucius to everyone, mainly Draco and Dumbledore. The refernce to letting their blood die means marrying a non-pureblood.  
  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against Stick me in azkaban for my crimes. Look at the times. Great is the mind of the muggle-hating d.lord that's behind all this commotion. Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.' Tempers flaring from the other houses, just blow 'em off and keep goin.' Not takin 'nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin.' Keep kickin' ass in the mornin,' an' callin' names in the evening. Leavem with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth. See, they can finger me but they never figure me out Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now. Ain't you mudbloods, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.  
  
I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your future, but tonight I'm joinin the deatheaters.  
  
I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your future, but tonight I'm joinin the deatheaters.  
  
I got some dark art stuff in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it. So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it, I'm a expose it. I'll take you back to when we were at hogwarts,year 3 before I ever had a multi-mudblood killing spree. I was a 3rd year, maybe I was just a couple of months. That stupid dumbledore must have had his panties up in a bunch, cuz he split. I wonder if he even cared that they let their blood die. No, I don't on second thought, he just wished they would make the rest of ours die. I look at Draco and I couldn't picture leavin' his side. Even I'm a deatheaters I grit my teeth and I'd try to make him popular at least for voldemort's sake. I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human. But I'm man enough to face them today. What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest thing I did was get C.O.S open for fun. Cuz id'a killed 'em, I would have killed mudbloods an' potter both. It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to deatheaters show.  
  
I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your future, but tonight I'm joinin the deatheaters.  
  
I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your future, but tonight I'm joinin the deatheaters.  
  
Now I would never dis my own heir just to get recognition. Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin' But put yourself in my position. Just try to envision witnessin' your son being presented in little hangletons kitchen, Voldemort's bitchin' that someone's always a traitor in his followers and potter's missin'. Going through ministry systems, victim of deatheaters syndrome. My whole life I was made to believe I was innocent when I wasn't 'til I grew up, now I blew up those muggles. It makes you sick to ya stomach, doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you freed that house-elf for me, potter? So you could try to justify the way I treated you, potter? But guess what, yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely. An severus got it so quick, he's already knows that your phoney. And Draco's getting' so big now, you should see him, he's really cool. But you'll never see him, he won't even be at your funeral. See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you are wrong. Dumbledore, sing ya song. Keep tellin' yourself that being pure-blood is wrong. But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get. You muggle- loving fool, I hope you burn in hell for what you did. Remember when the potters died and you said you wished it was me? Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be.  
  
I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your future, but tonight I'm joinin the deatheaters.  
  
I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your future, but tonight I'm joinin the deatheaters.  
  
I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your future, but tonight I'm joinin the deatheaters.  
  
I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make your future, but tonight I'm joinin the deatheaters. 


	5. Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K. Rowling and cleanig out my closet belongs to Eminem.  
  
This is sung by Tom Riddle to Cornelius Fudge and everyone else.  
  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against Stick me in azkaban for my crimes. Look at the times. Great is the mind of the muggle-hating d.lord that's behind all this commotion. Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.' Tempers flaring from wizards, just blow 'em off and keep goin.' Not takin 'nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin.' Keep kickin' ass in the mornin,' an' takin' names in the evening. Leavem with a taste as sour as blood in they mouth. See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now. Ain't you fudge, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.  
  
I'm sorry, salazaar. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to close the chamber, but tonight I'm getting' a new body.  
  
I'm sorry, salazaar. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to close the chamber, but tonight I'm getting' a new body.  
  
I got some dark arts in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it. So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it, I'm a expose it. I'll take you back to when we were at hogwarts,year 3 before I ever had a multi-muggle killing spree. I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months. My muggle father must have had his panties up in a bunch, cuz he split. I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye. No, I don't on second thought, he just wished I would die. I look at Nagini and I couldn't picture leavin' his side. Even if I killed 'em all I grit my teeth and I'd try to make it pure-blood, at least for salaazars sake. I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human. But I'm man enough to face them today. What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest thing I did was kill the potters and run. Cuz id'a been killed, I would have killed his parents an' me both. It's Lily's fault, I'd like to welcome y'all to voldemort show.  
  
I'm sorry, salazaar. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to close the chamber, but tonight I'm getting' a new body.  
  
I'm sorry, salazaar. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to close the chamber, but tonight I'm getting' a new body.  
  
Now I would never dis my own mother just to get recognition. Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin' But put yourself in my position. Just try to envision witnessin' your mama dyin' in the kitchen, orphanage bitchin' that someone's always sick in the followers and foods missin'. Going through orphanage systems, victim of slytherin syndrome. My whole life I was made to believe I was hero when I wasn't 'til I grew up, now I blew up those muggles. It makes you sick to ya stomach, doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that prison for me, fudge? So you could try to justify the way the deatheaters treated you, fudge? But guess what, yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely. An deatheaters got it so quick, they already knows that your phoney. And Harry's getting' so big now, you should see him, he's really cool. But you'll never see him, he won't even be at your funeral. See what hurts me the most is you won't admit that I'm strong. Fudge, sing ya song. Keep tellin' yourself that I'm really gone. But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get. You selfish weakling, I hope you burn in hell for what you did. Remember when wizards died and you said you wished it was me? Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be.  
  
I'm sorry, salazaar. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to close the chamber, but tonight I'm getting' a new body.  
  
I'm sorry, salazaar. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to close the chamber, but tonight I'm getting' a new body.  
  
I'm sorry, salazaar. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to close the chamber, but tonight I'm getting' a new body.  
  
I'm sorry, salazaar. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to close the chamber, but tonight I'm getting' a new body. 


End file.
